


The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An escape artist's work is never done.  Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Borrowed Title' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared

  
  
Becky Rizo, head nurse at the Golden Days Retirement Center's assisted living ward, started her day by reviewing the notes left by the night nurse.  Jay, one of the orderlies, appeared by her side.  "Room 203 is gone."  
  
It took a moment for that sentence to register.  She looked up from her notes.  "What do you mean - 'gone'?"  
  
Jay made a vague gesture with his hands.  "He's gone."  
  
"Maybe he wandered into the wrong room by mistake."  It wouldn't be the first time.  And room 203 was a recent transfer.  
  
"I looked around.. I can't find him."  
  
Becky got up from her station, leading the way towards room 203.  The room was indeed empty.      
  
A cold draft was coming in from the window.  Becky moved to close it.    
  
"Maybe he.. you know."  Jay's fingers traced a jump in the air.  
  
The head nurse looked down at the bushes below.  She wouldn't dare make such a jump.   "That's impossible."  She closed the window and turned around.  "Start by checking all the rooms.  He couldn't have just disappeared."  
  
She closed the door behind her.  "Room 203. Neal Caffrey."


End file.
